dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
World's Finest
World's Finest (or World's Finest: Superman and Batman) is a 2016 American superhero film that is based on the comic book World's Finest features the first live action meeting between Superman and Batman. The film serves a launching pad to a Justice League film in the near future. World's Finest's has been hugely influenced by Man of Steel and The Dark Knight trilogy. The film is directed by Matt Reeves. It is written by Christopher Nolan and Jonathan Nolan. Christopher, his wife Emma Thompson, Duncan Jones, and Zack Snyder are all producers. The film is part of the TalixArt's DCCU. The film stars Henry Cavill reprising his role as Superman from Man of Steel and Jonathan Rhys Meyers reprising his role as Batman from Knightrise. Other cast includes Amy Adams, Timothy Olyphant, Benedict Cumberbatch, Jason Statham, Rachel McAdams, and Laurence Fishburne. The film will be out in July 2016 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX. Premise Two of the world's greatest heroes--the Man of Steel, Superman, and the Caped Crusader, Batman--are going to meet each other for the first time. When a old friend of Bruce Wayne shows up dead in Metropolis Bay, Superman tries to search for answers but comes across the Dark Knight when he decides to find his friend's murderer himself. As the two struggle to work together, both Superman and Batman will uncover a deeper conspiracy that connects Gotham and Metropolis than ever before and when Lex Luthor has his name stamped all over it, Lex decides to fight back and turn the heroes against one another seeing who the finest superhero is. Wanting to know more about Lex's scheme, Superman and Batman will have to work together to save the world or risk losing the trust of the public forever. Plot summary Coming soon Cast *'Henry Cavill' as Clark Kent/ Superman --- Protector of Metropolis; he still getting use being a reporter and learn of Bruce Wayne's arrival and of another vigilante known as Batman. *'Jonathan Rhys Meyers' as Bruce Wayne/ Batman --- Protector of Gotham City; he comes to Metropolis to sign off a huge deal with Lex, yet stumbles on a huge plan *'Amy Adams' as''' Lois Lane''' --- Superman's love interest; top Daily Planet reporter who starts to have a attraction with the enigmatic Bruce Wayne *'Timothy Olyphant' as Lex Luthor --- Head of LexCorp and Superman's arch rival *'Benedict Cumberbatch' as Floyd Lawton/ Deadshot --- An hired deadly accurate assassin *'Jason Statham' as Cyrus Gold/ Solomon Grundy --- An mind controlled brute with immense super strength *'Rachel McAdams' as Vicki Vale --- She is Bruce's girlfriend and former Gotham Galzette reporter *'Laurence Fishburne' as Perry White --- Daily Planet's Editor-in-Chief *'Richard Schiff' as Dr. Emil Hamilton --- Head of STAR Labs; friend of Superman *'Gildart Jackson' as Alfred Pennyworth --- Bruce's loyal butler and supporter *'Jason Bateman' as Scott Davenport --- a cyber analyst and a good friend of Bruce *'Ricky Gervais' as Mr. Faren --- a shady, snarly investor of LexCorp’s Green Corporation *'Rosemund Pike' plays Mercy, Lex’s assistant. Sebastian Roché plays an thug who gets foiled by Batman. Keri Russell plays a Gotham banker named Patricia. Bruce Greenwood plays the President of the United States. Gallery IMAG1368.jpg|''World's Finest'' logo batsup1.jpg|Teaser screenshot IMAG1366-1.jpg|Teaser poster IMAG1371-1.jpg|Official poster IMAG1375.jpg|''World's Finest: The Video Game'' cover art ''World's Finest: The Video Game'' World's Finest: The Video Game is set for the PS4, PSVista, Wii U, 3DS, Xbox One, and PC in early July 2016. Rocksteady Studios (developers of Batman: Arkham Asylum and Arkham City games) is the main developer for the tie-in game. In World's Finest: The Video Game, the player gets to play as Superman and Batman in many levels. Lex Luthor, Deadshot, Solomon Grundy, Silver Banshee, The Joker, Amazo, and Bane are featured as the game's bosses. Music Score Hans Zimmer will compose the score. Soundtrack Critical reception World's Finest received nearly universal acclaim. Based on 289 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, the film received a 91% approval rating from critics, with an average score of 8.2/10. Metacritic had a score of 83, based on 40 reviews. CinemaScore polls reported that the average grade cinemagoers gave the film was "A" on an A+. The film was a commercial success with nearly $895,941,078 dollars gross in the Box Office worldwide. Sequel After the critical and commercially successful film, Warner Bros. confirmed there will be a sequel. Reeves hinted that a World's Finest sequel could have Superman and Batman teaming up with another major DC superhero. The studio confirmed the title, World's Finest: Cost of Justice. It will be out in July 2018. Category:World's Finest series Category:Superman Franchise Category:Batman Franchise Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:TalixArts Category:Talixverse